deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garnet
Garnet is a "two-in-one" main character from the Cartoon Network show, Steven Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akuma VS Garnet (Complete) *Blossom vs. Garnet (Complete) *Garnet VS Carnage *Garnet VS Colossus *Garnet vs. Little Mac (Complete) *Garnet vs Donkey Kong (Complete) *Gotenks vs. Garnet *Garnet VS Hellboy *Kevin Levin VS Garnet *Garnet vs Regirock *Garnet vs. Storm (Complete) *The Thing vs. Garnet (Complete) *Garnet vs. Wolverine *Garnet vs Yang Xiao Long Possible Opponents * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Crona (Soul Eater) * Iron Tager (BlazBlue) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Lucario (Pokemon) * Paildramon (Digimon) History Sapphire originates from the Gem homeworld, a gem whose ability to foretell future events made her of use to Blue Diamond. When Rose Quartz led the rebellion against their home world on Earth, Sapphire predicted Rose's capture after she and her ward Pearl take out her and six other gems, two include two of her bodyguards: A trio of foot soldier-type gems called Rubies. But the surviving Ruby intervened and caused them to fuse into a single being, an act that saved Sapphire from Pearl's blade yet condemned Ruby as the fusion of different Gem types is forbidden among their kind. This results with Ruby and Sapphire forced retreat to Earth, noting the strange sensation while fused as their relationship of duty becomes one of love. Found by Rose and encouraged by Rose to embrace the love that motivated her components to defy Gem law and formed her, Garnet becomes a member of the Crystal Gems. Death Battle Info Background *Race: Gem ** Subtype: Fusion *Age: Immemorial *Height: 7ft 3 *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Other: Fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, their love maintaining the form indefinitely with separation a very rare occurrence. Arsenal As a Fusion Gem, Garnet has the combined abilities of Ruby and Sapphire at her disposal such as the latter's "Future Vision" that allows her to dodge most attacks by predicting a series of events in the near-future. *Superhuman strength and durability * Manifest gauntlets that are heavy enough to break stone and can be fired off like rockets. *Shape-shifting *Extreme pain resistance *Casting holograms *Heightened senses *Electrokinesis *Can sense structural instability Ruby *Race: Gem ** Subtype: Ruby *Age: Immemorial *Height: Not recorded (likely as tall as a 9 year old) *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Skills ** Manifest an armlet over her right hand. ** Involuntary Pyrokinesis, emitting heat from her body when upset. ** Could fuse with her Ruby sisters to become a larger version of herself. * Feats * Flaws: ** Can be thick sometimes and lose her cool easily. ** Not good at keeping a straight face while lying. Sapphire *Race: Gem ** Subtype: Sapphire *Age: Immemorial *Height: Not recorded (likely as tall as a 9 year old) *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Skills **"Future Vision", looks into the future for the most likely outcome. But Sapphire can rely too much on it and fail to focus on the present. ** Involuntary Cyrokinesis, lowering the temperature of her surroundings. ** Able to glide down from any height. * Feats ** Made the winning homerun in a game of baseball. * Flaws: ** Can focus too much on possible futures that she may ignore everything else. Strengths & Feats *First Crystal Gem fusion. *Her body can adapt to any planetary body's gravity. *Defeated stronger Gems. *Can swim in lava. *Deflected a lightning bolt with her wrist. *Played Meat Beat Mania for 24 hours straight Flaws *Retreat into her component gems if taken too much damage, requiring Ruby and Sapphire to refuse once reconstituted. * Normally preferring stay unified, Garnet's fusion can be undone if faced with something that disrupts the harmony between Ruby and Sapphire, like inner conflict over a matter where they not in agreement. Intense fear and horror can also be a trigger. * In their separate state, Ruby and Sapphire can be easily distracted by each other. Category:Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:TV combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Fusions Category:US Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Kuuderes Category:Genderless Category:Team leaders